


Mione in Time

by 50shadesofWinchesters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Gore, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, This is Sooooo Not Canon, herione gets abit OC, it only gets worse, sexual abse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofWinchesters/pseuds/50shadesofWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione lost everything because of Bellatrix. Her best friend. Her love. Her family. Even her life. She finds herself some where new.. Maybe a new start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite story that I've written. I'm posting it here t hopefully to expand on some chapters and add in things that I didn't. These first few chapters I had written when I was in a bad spot so they are very dark and it really only gets worse. Don't believe in the little rays of sun that I give you. Most of this chapter is taken from Chapter 23 of Deathly Hollows. It's been modified slightly to fit my story. Which means this chapter is super long. J.K. Rowling owns her characters except for the ones that I've made. Please let me know what you think!

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback." Narcissa said as she turned away from the scene in front of her.

"Wait," Bellatrix said sharply. "All except.... the Mudblood." Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure.

"No!" Ron shouted. "You can have me, keep me!" Bellatrix hit him across the face so hard Harry felt Ron shudder after the blow.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greayback. And make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them- yet." She threw Greyback's wand back to him, then took a short silver knife from under her robes. She cut Hermione free from the other prisoners, then dragged her by the hair to the middle of the room, while Greyback forced the rest of them to shuffle across to another door, into a dark passageway, his wand held out in front of him, projecting an invisible and irresistible force.

"Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Greyback crooned as he forced them along the corridor, "I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, ginger?"

Harry could feel Ron shaking. They were forced down a steep flight of stairs, still tied back-to-back and in danger of slipping and breaking their necks at any moment. At the bottom was a heavy door. Greyback unlocked it with a tap of his wand, then forced them into a dank and musty darkness.

The echoing band of the slammed cellar door had not died away before there was a terrible, drown out pleading scream from directly above them.

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed, and started to writhe and struggle against the ropes tying them together, so that Harry staggered. "HERMIONE!"

"Be quite!" Harry said. "Shut up. Ron, we need to work out a way-"

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"We need a plan, stop yelling, we need to get these ropes off-"

"Harry?" came a whisper through the darkness. "Ron? Is that you?"

Ron stopped shouting. There was a sound of movement close by them, then Harry saw a shadow moving closer. "Harry? Ron?"

"Luna?"

"Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!"

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, I expect so.... There's an old nail we use if we need to break anything.... Just a moment...."

Hermione screamed again from overhead, and they could hear Bellatrix screaming too, but her words were inaudible, for Ron began shouting again, "HERMIONE HERMIONE!"

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry could hear Luna saying. "Mr. Ollivander, have you got the nail? If you just move over a little bit... I think it was beside the water jug." She was back in seconds. "You'll need to stay still." She said. Harry could feel her digging at the ropes tough fibers to work the knots free.

From upstairs they heard Bellatrix's voice. "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? WHERE!?"

"We found it- we found it- PLEASE!" Hermione screamed Ron's name making him struggle harder than ever, and the rusty nail slipped onto Harry's wrist.

"Ron, please stay still!" Luna whispered. "I can't see what I'm do-"

"My pocket!" Ron said, "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!"

A few seconds later, there was a click, and the luminescent spheres the Deluminator had sucked from the lamps in the tent flew into the cellar, unable to rejoin their sources, they simply hung there, like tiny suns, flooding the underground room with light.

Harry saw Luna, all eyes in her white face, and the motionless figure of Ollivander the wandmaker, curled up on the floor in the corner. Craning around, he caught sight of their fellow prisoners. Dean and Griphook the goblin, who seemed barely conscious, kept standing by the ropes that bound him to the humans.

"Oh, that's much easier, thanks, Ron." Luna said, and she began hacking at their bindings again. "Hello, Dean!"

From above came Bellatrix's voice. "You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it!" You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

Another terrible scream. "RON!"

"HERMIONE!"

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"There!" Harry felt the ropes fall away and turned, rubbing his wrists, to see Ron running around the cellar, looking up at the low ceiling, searching for a trapdoor.

Dean, his face bruised and bloody said a thanks to Luna and stood there, shivering before sinking to the floor, but Griphook sank to the cellar floor instantly, looking groggy and disoriented with many welts across his swarthy face.

Ron was now trying to Disapparate without a wand.

"There's no way out, Ron." Luna said sadly watching his fruitless efforts. "The cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried, at first. Mr. Ollivander has been here for a long time, he's tried everything."

Hermione was screaming for Bellatrix to stop again. The sound went trough Harry like physical pain. Barely conscious of the fierce prickling of his scar, he too started to run around the cellar, feeling the walls for he hardly knew what, only knowing in his heart that it was useless.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

"Nothing! PLEASE! We didn't even go to your-" Hermione's screams cut off her words and were echoed off the walls upstairs, Ron was half sobbing as he pounded the walls with his fists.

Harry, in utter desperation, seized Hagrid's pouch from around his neck and groped inside it. He pulled out Dumbledore's Snitch and shook it, hoping for he did not know what-nothing happened-he waved the broken halves of the phoenix wand, but they were lifeless, the mirror fragment fell sparkling to the floor, and he saw a gleam of the brightest blue-

Dumbledore's eye was gazing at him out of the mirror.

"Help us!" he yelled at it in mad desperation. "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"

The eye blinked and was gone.

Harry was not even sure that it had really been there. He tilted the shard of the mirror this way and that, and saw nothing reflected there but the walls and ceiling of their prison, and upstairs Hermione was screaming worse than ever, and next to him, Ron was bellowing her name.

"How did you get into my vault?" they heard Bellatrix scream. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault... It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Harry dashed across the cellar to where Griphook was huddled on the floor. "Griphook," he whispered into the goblin's pointy ear, "you must tell them that sword's a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please-"

He could hear someone scuttling on the cellar steps. Draco's asking voice came from the other side of the door. "Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"

They did as they were bidden. As the lock turned, Ron remembered to click the Deluminator and the lights whisked back to it, restoring the cellar's darkness.

The door flew open; Malfoy marched inside, wand held out in front of him, pale and determined. He seized the little goblin by the arm and baked out again, dragging Griphook with him. The door slamed shut and at the same moment a loud crack echoed inside the cellar.

Ron clicked the Deluminator making three balls of light fly back into the air, revealing Dobby the houses-elf, who had just Apperated into their midst. "DOB-!"

Harry hit Ron on the arm to stop him shouting making Ron look terrified at his mistake. Footsteps crossed the ceiling overhead. Draco marching Griphook to Bellatrix.

Dobby's enormous, tennis-ball shaped eyes were wide; he was trembling from his feet to the tips of his ears. He was back in the home of his old maters, and it was clear that he was petrified. "Harry Potter," he squeaked in the tiniest quiver of a voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you-?"

An awful scream drowned Harry's words: Hermione was being tortured again. He cut to the essentials. "You can Dissaperate out of this cellar?" Dobby, who nodded, his ears flapping. "And you can take humans with you?" Dobby nodded again. "Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them- take them to-…."

"Bill and Fleur's," Ron piped up. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!" The elf nodded for a third time.

"And then come back," Harry said. "Can you do that Dobby? Please?"

"Of course, Harry Potter," whispered the little trembling elf. He hurried over to Mr. Ollivander, who appeared to be barely conscious. He took one of the wandmaker's old hands in his own, then held the other to Luna and Dean, neither of whom moved.

"Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered.

"We can't leave you here, mate." Dean chimed in.

"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's. With Hermione. I promise. Please. Go." Harry pleaded as his scar burned almost pulling him out of consciousness if it weren't for the screeching of Hermione.

The two DA members took the elf's outstretched fingers. There was another loud crack, and Dobby, Luna, Dean, and Ollivander vanished.

"What was that?" shouted Lucius from over the two boy's heads. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" Harry and Ron stared at each other. "Draco-"

"NO!" Draco shouted. " Call Wormtail! Make him go! He's the servant!"

"WORMTAIL!" Bellatrix screamed laughing. "Go check on our friends! See if they want refreshments!"

Footsteps crossed the room overhead, them there was silence. Harry knew that people in the drawing room were listening for more noises in the cellar.

"We're going to have to try and tackle him," he whispered to Ron. The had no choice. The moment anyone entered the room and saw the absence of three prisoners, they were lost. "Leave the light son." Harry added, and as they heard someone descending the steps outside the door, they backed against the wall on either side of it.

"Stand back," came the voice of Peter Pettigrew. "Stand away from the door. I'm coming in." The door flew open. For a split second, Wormtail gazed into the apparently empty cellar, ablaze with light from the three miniature suns floating in midair.

Harry and Ron launched themselves upon him. Ron seized Peter's wand arm and forced upwards. Harry slapped a hand to Peter's mouth, muffling his voice. Silently they struggled. Peter's wand emitted sparks, his silver hand given to him by his Dark Lord closed around Harry's throat.

"What is it, Wormtail?" called Lucius from above.

"Nothing!" Ron called back, in a passable imitation of Peter's wheezy voice. "All's fine!"

Harry could barley breathe. "You're going to kill me?" Harry coked, attempting to pry off the metal fingers. "after I saved your life? You owe me, Peter!"

The silver fingers slackened. Harry had not expected it. He wrenched himself free, astonished, keeping his hand over Wormtail's mouth. He saw the ratlike man's small watery eyes widen with fear and surprise. He seemed just as shocked as Harry at what his hand had done, at the tiny merciful impulse it betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo the moment of weakness.

"And we'll have that," whispered Ron, tugging Wormtail's wand from his other hand. Wandless, helpless, Pettigrew's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably towards his own throat.

"No-" Without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner. Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes.

"No!"

Ron had released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Pete's throat, but it was no use. Peter was turning blue.

"Relashio!" Ron said louder than was meant, pointing the wand at the silver hand, but nothing happened. Peter dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream from overhead. Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face. He gave a last twitch, and was still. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then leaving his body on the floor behind them, ran up the stairs and back into the shadowy passageway leading to the drawing room.

Cautiously, they crept along it until they reached the drawing room door, which was ajar. Now they had a clear view of Bellatrix looking down at Griphook, who was holding Gryffindor's sword in his long fingered hands.

Hermione was lying at Bellatrix's feet. She was barley stirring. Ron saw a bloody word cut into her left forearm. He started to run up to her but Harry caught him around his middle and pulled him back. "Not yet!" Harry hissed. Ron groaned keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"

Harry waited on bated breath, fighting against the pricking of his scar.

"No," said Griphook, "It is a fake."

"Are you quite sure" Bellatrix panted. "Quite sure?"

"Yes." The goblin answered.

Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it. "Good," she smiled cooly. With a casual flick of her was she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell to her feet. She kicked him aside. "And now," she said in a voice that busted with triumph, "we'll call the Dark Lord!" She pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.

At once, Harry's scar felt as though it had spit open. His true surroundings vanished and his grip around Ron loosened.

Bellatrix's voice pulled Harry back. "And I think, we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, if you want her."

 

and upstairsDumbledore's eye was gazing at him out of the mirror.

"Help us!" he yelled at it in mad desperation. "We're in the cellar of the Malfoy Manor, help us!"

The eye blinked and was gone again.

Harry was not even sure that it had really been there. He tilted the shard of the mirror this way and that, and saw nothing reflected there but the walls and ceiling of their prison, and upstairs Hermione was screaming worse than ever, and next to him, Ron was bellowing, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"How did you get into my vault?" they heard Bellatrix scream. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault.... It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

Harry dashed across the cellar to where Griphook was huddled on the floor. "Griphook," he whispered into the goblin's pointed ear, "you must tell them that sword's a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please-"

He could hear someone scuttling on the cellar steps, next moment, Draco's shaking voice spoke from behind the door. "Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"

They did as they were bidden, as the lock turned, Ron clicked the Deluminator and the lights whisked back into his pocket, restoring the cellar's darkness.

The door flew open, Malfoy marched and held out in front of him, pale and determined. He seized the little goblin by the arm and backed out again, dragging Griphook with him. The door slammed shut and at the same moment, a loud crack echoed inside the cellar.

Ron clicked the Deluminator. Three balls of light flew back into the air, revealing Dobby the house-elf, who had just Apperated into their midst.

"DOB-!" Harry hit Ron on the arm to stop him from shouting, making Ron look terrified at his mistake. Footsteps crossed the ceiling overhead. Draco marched Griphook to Bellatrix.

Dobby's enormous, tennis-ball shaped eyes were wide. He was trembling from his feet to the tips of his ears. He was back in the home of his old masters, and it was clear that he was petrified. "Harry Potter," he squeaked in the tiniest quiver of a voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you-?"

An awful scream drowned Harry's words. Hermione was being tortured again. He cut to the essentials. "You can Disapperate out of this cellar?" Dobby nodded his flapping ears. "And you can take humans with you?" Dobby nodded again. "Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them- take them to-"

"Bill and Fleur's," Ron chimed in. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!" the elf nodded for a third time.

"And then come back." Harry said. "Can you do that Dobby? Please?"

"Of course, Harry Potter." whispered the little elf. He hurried over to Mr. Ollivander who appeared to be barely conscious. He took one of the wandmaker's old hands in his own, then held out the other to Luna and Dean, neither of whom moved.

"Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered angrily.

"We can't leave you here, mate." Dean scowled.

"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's." As Harry spoke, his scar burned worse than ever, but as Hermione screamed again, he shut it out. He had to. "Go!" Harry pleaded. "Go! We'll follow, just go. Please. We'll be there. With Hermione. I promise."

They caught the hold of the elf's outstretched fingers. There was another loud crack, and Dobby, Luna, Dean, and Ollivander vanished.

"What was that?" shouted Lucius from over their heads. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" Harry and Ron stared at each other. "Draco-"

"NO! Call Wormtail! He's the sevant! Make him go check!" Draco shouted in a panic.

Footsteps crossed the room overhead, then there was silence. Harry knew that the people in the drawing room were listening for more noises from the cellar.

"We're going to have to try and tackle him," he whispered to Ron. They had no choice. The moment anyone entered the room and saw the absence of three prisoners, there were lost. "Leave the lights on." Harry added, and as they heard someone descending the steps outside the door, the back on either side of it.

"Stand back," came the voice of Peter Pettigrew. "Stand away from the door. I'm coming in." The door few open. For a spit second, Peter gazed into the apparently empty cellar, ablaze with light from the three miniature suns floating in midair.

Harry and Ron launched themselves upon him. Ron seized Peter's wand arm and forced it upwards. Harry slapped a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice. Silently they struggled. Peter's wand emitted sparks, his sliver hand closed around Harry's throat.

"What is it, Wormtail?" Called Lucius from above.

"Nothing!" Ron called back, in a passable imitation of Peter's wheezy voice. "All fine!"

Harry could barely breathe. "You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to pry off the metal fingers. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Peter!"

The silver fingers slackened. Harry had not expected it. He wrenched himself free, astonished, keeping his hand over Peter's mouth. He saw the ratlike man's small watery eyes widen with fear and surprise. He seemed just as shocked as Harry at what his hand had done, at the tiny, merciful impulse it had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo the moment of weakness.

"And we'll have that," whispered Ron tugging Peter's wand from his other hand. Wandless and helpless, Peter's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably towards his own throat.

"No-" Without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner; Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity, he was being strangled before their eyes.

"No!" Ron had released Peter too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Pettigrew's throat, but it was no use. He was turning blue. "Relashio!" Ron pointed the wand at the silver hand, but nothing happened. Peter dropped to his knees, and at the same moment, Hermione gave a dreadful scream from overhead. Peter's eyes rolled upwards in his purple face. He gave a last twitch and was still.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then leaving Wormtail's body on the floor behind them, ran up the stairs and back into the shadowy passageway leading to the drawing room. Cautiously, they crept along it until they reached the drawing room door, which was left ajar. Now they had a clear view of Bellatrix looking down at Griphook, who was holding Gryffindor's sword in his long fingered hands.

Hermione was lying ay Bellatrix's feet. She was barely stirring. Ron saw a bloody word cut into her left forearm. He started to run up to her but Harry caught him around his middle and pulled him back.

"Not yet!" Harry hissed. Ron groaned looking over at Hermione.

"Well?" Bellatrix hissed at Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"

Harry waited with baited breath, fighting against the pricking of his scar.

"No," said Griphook. "it's a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes."

Relief broke across her face, all the tension drained. "Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand, she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face. He dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. "And now," she said in a voice that was bursting with triumph, "we'll call the Dark Lord!" She pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.

At once, Harry's scar felt as though it had split open. His surroundings vanished and his grip around Ron loosened. Bellatrix's voice pulled Harry back. "And I think, we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, if you want her."

"NOOOOO!" Ron busted away from Harry and into the drawing room. Bellatrix looked around, shocked. She turned her wand to face Ron instead. "Expelliarmus!" he roared, pointing Wormtail's wand at the witch making her wand fly into the air to be caught by Harry, who had caught up with Ron after coming back to the scene at hand. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Greyback wheeled about at the noise.

"Stupify!" Harry yelled at Lucius who collapsed onto the hearth behind him. Jets of light flew from Draco's, Narcissas, and Greyback's wands. Harry threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Panting, Harry peered around the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting, who seemed to thankfully unconscious ,and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat. "Drop your wands," she whispered a long black curl falling in front of her face. "Drop them, or we see exactly how filthy her blood really is!" Ron stood rigid, clutching Wormtail's wand. Harry straightened up, still holding Bellatrix's. "I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat. Harry saw beads of blood appear there and she whimpered in pain. A tear rolled down Ron's cheek.

"Alright!" Harry shouted. He dropped the wand onto the floor at his feet and Ron did the same. Both then raised their hands to shoulder height.

"Good!" she leered. "Draco, be a dear and pick those up. The Dark Lord is coming, Potter. Your death approaches!" Bellatrix cackled throwing her head back. Harry knew it was true, he could feel it in his scar. He could see Voldemort flying through the sky from far away, over a dark stormy sea, and soon he would be close enough to Apparate to them, and Harry could see no way out. "Now," Bellatrix said softly, as Draco hurried back to her with the wands. "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you've done tonight." At the last word, there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of the rooms occupants that were conscious looked up in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble. Then, with a jingle, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it. Dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione and Griphook, who still clutched the sword of Gryffindor. Glittering of crystal flew in all directions. Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face.

As Ron ran to pull Hermione out of the wreckage, Harry took a chance. He leapt over an armchair and wrestled the three wands from Draco's grip, pointed all of them at Greyback, and yelled "Stupify!" The werewolf was thrown off his feet by the triple spell and into the wall thirty feet behind him. Hermione's eyes opened at Ron's touch. He held her tightly.

Narcissa dragged her only child out of the fray next to her husband. Bellatrix sprang to her feet, her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife, but Narcissa had directed her wand at the doorway. "Dobby!" The mother screamed making Bellatrix and the Golden Trio freeze. "You! You dropped the chandelier?"

The tiny elf trotted into the room, his shaking fingers pointed at his old mistress. "You must not hurt Harry Potter." he squeaked.

"Kill him, Cissy!" Bellatrix shrieked, but there was another loud crack and Narcissa's wand flew into the air and landed in Dobby's hand. "You dirty little money!" bawled Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy you masters!"

"Dobby has no master!" squeaked the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" Hermione grimaced attempting to beam with pride for her smallest friend. Harry's scar was blinding him with pain. Dimly he knew that they had moments, seconds really, before Voldemort was with them.

"Ron, catch and grab onto Dobby!" Harry yelled, throwing two of the wands to him, then bent down to tug Gripook out from under the chandelier. Hoisting the groaning goblin, who was still clutching the sword, over one shoulder. Harry seized Dobby's hand and spun on the spot to Disapparate. As he turned into darkness, he caught one last view of the drawing room of the pale, frozen figures of Narcissa and Draco, of the streak of red that was Ron's hair, and the blur of flying silver, as Bellatrix's knife flew across the where he was vanishing-

Ron's hand slipped off of Dobby. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short. I mean, anything under 1000 words is a bit small compared to the first chapter. Things only get darker from here. Trust me.

Ron looked around with a unconcuois Hermione in his arms. Bellatrix laughed.

"Well well well," she sauntered over to them. Ron held Hermione protectively. Bellatrix bent over and gingerly picked up her wand. "Looks like you'll be getting the girl after all Greyback." Bellatrix pointed her wand tip into Ron's chest. "Move, and you die." She sneered at him. "Draco," she cooed to her newphew. "come get the Mudblood."

Draco shuffled over to his Aunt and grabbed Hermione by her shoulders. Ron glared at his old class mate but Draco just looked at Hermione. He pulled her off to the side and checked her pulse. It was slow, but there. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't move. Don't open your eyes. Don't do anything but stay alive. She's going to try to hurt him. I wont let-"

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered. if he had not been so close to her face, he wouldn't have heard her. He was shocked she could even talk. Her body started to shudder.

"Because I've had a change of heart since The Dark Lord decided to make my mother his bitch." She winced slightly as Draco touched her shoulder. "Don't move Granger. Not until I say to at least." He stood up before she could reply and looked back at Ron.

Bellatrix had backed away a few feet but still had her wand pointing at him. She thought of what to do next. She smiled her toothy grin. "How about we get information for the Blood traitor now that the Mudblood is spent, hm?" She looked behind him and saw her knife. She sighed shaking her head. "Too bad it didn't hit that stupid elf. Oh well." She walked behind Ron to get it. "Now we can play with it on you."

Hermione shot up unable to stay down like Draco had told her to. She pointed the other wand the Harry had thrown to Ron at Bellatrix. "Keep away from him!" she shouted.

Bellatrix smiled. "Did you want to play little Mudblood?" she inched closer to Ron with the knife pointed at him and her wand at Hermione. "Cissy, why don't you take the boy. Looks like she needs more time. Girl to girl!" Her wand lashed out at Hermione. "Crucio!" Hermione screamed in pain. Ron lunged at Bellatrix.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron stopped mid lunge and froze. Narcissa flicked her wand at him and he rose up and floated over to her. She grimaced as he fell to the floor with a thud. She releaced he and he rounded on her. She handed him her wand and scilently motioned to her sister. Ron looked at her then nodded as he took the wand.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix cackled as Hermione cried out withering in pain. Ron looked at the new wand in his hand then pointed it at the small of Bellatrix's back. _"He said, 'You have to mean it to make it work'. He shuddered. 'I meant it but, my heart wasn't into it..'"_ Harry's voice echoed in Ron's head. He looked at the woman he loved as she withered in pain on the floor. Ron shook his head! _No! I will NOT sink to that level!_ Ron moved closer and Bellatrix stopped and hovered over the girl who was panting on the floor, winching with every breath.

"Where did Harry Potter go?" Ron raised the wand as Hermione looked at Bellatrix. She saw Ron and he shook his head.

"Stupify." Bellatrix fell backwards to the floor. Ron raced over to Hermione and propped up her head. He kissed her forehead and moved her hair. "Oh 'Mione. Are you okay?" She shuddered from the pain and reached up to touch his face. He kissed her hand.

She smiled softly. "Whe need to go." she said with a raspy vocie. Ron noded then bent his head to kiss her.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you-"

AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione screamed as Ron dropped on top of her. Bellatrix stood up and grinned. Hermione held onto Ron tightly screaming his name. Begging his to get up even though she knew he was dead.

Bellatrix grabbed Ron's lifeless body and threw it across the room and laughed as it slumped against the wall. "Who's going to save you now!?" She grabbed Hermione by the hair and dragged her to her feet. "No one."Bellatrix whispered triumphantly. She pointed her knife at Hermione's throat. Hermione let out a soft whimper. "Let's see how dirty your blood really is." She pressed the knife to Hermione's throat and began to cut her open. A gold bead of blood dripped out. Bellatrix put her knife away and put her finger to the blood. "Gold blood eh?" She sneered. "What charm are you using you little bitch?" Bright light shown from the cut in Hermione's neck blinding the woman.

She dropped Hermione and the girl scrambled over to Ron and the other wands. She pulled Ron up just as Voldemort appeared into the room. He lifted what should have been his eye brow in wonder and she Dissaperated.


End file.
